Giovanni
|-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS and B/W2= |-|US/UM= Summary Giovanni is the leader of Team Rocket and the Viridian Gym, the father of Silver and a recurring antagonist in the series. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | At least 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least 5-B, likely 4-B Name: Giovanni, The Self-Proclaimed Strongest Trainer. Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Varies for his Pokémon. Age: Adult Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Gym Leader, Head of Team Rocket, Head of Team Rainbow Rocket (In Ultra Sun and Moon) Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Sealing (Via Pokéballs) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics All, Rock Manipulation, Statistics Amplification Onix, Can lower the opponent speed and defense, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Rhyhorn, Darkness Manipulation, Can lower the opponent defense Kangaskhan | Poison Manipulation (Every Nido stage can potentially poison the opponent when physically damaged via Poison Point) Nidorino, Can lower the opponent speed, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Rhyhorn, Can lower the opponent defense Kangaskhan, Martial Arts, Can lower the opponent defense, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Nidoqueen | Electricity Absorption, Rock and Earth Manipulation Rhyhorn, Rhydon, Can lower the opponent speed Rhyhorn, Energy Manipulation Rhydon, Earth Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Dugtrio, Martial Arts, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation and Nidoking, Energy Manipulation Nidoking | Shadow Manipulation, Martial Arts Nidoking, Flight, Statistics Amplification, Darkness and Shadow Manipulation, Confusion Inducement Honchkrow, Darkness Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts Nidoqueen, Darkness Manipulation, Can lower the opponent speed or cause confusion Kangaskhan | Electricity Absorption, Martial Arts, Rock and Earth Manipulation Rhyperior, Rock and Earth Manipulation Golem, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation Nidoking, Electricity Absorption, Rock Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Marowak, Sand Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Martial Arts Sandslash, Martial Arts, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Nidoqueen | Sand Manipulation, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Dugtrio, Water Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Fire Breath Attack Nidoqueen, Earth Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Water Manipulation Nidoking, Electricity Absorption, Rock and Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Rhyperior, Genius Intelligence, Immortality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Flight, Spaceflight, Body Control, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Empathic Manipulation, Cloning, Stealth Mastery, Petrification, Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Petrification and Telepathy. Rock and Earth Manipulation, Martial Arts, Elasticity, Resistance to Earth Manipulation X, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation Y Attack Potency: Street level (Physically comparable to the other normal humans) | Mountain level (Comparable to Erika) | At least Mountain level+ (Slighty weaker than Sabrina) | At least Mountain level+ (Significantly stronger than all the other Gym Leaders and fought a close end-game Red) | At least Mountain level+ (Stronger than before and comparable to Bruno) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to other Gym Leaders) | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level (His team includes a Mewtwo, which is able to Mega Evolve) Speed: Peak Human | At least Sub-Relativistic | Relativistic+ | Relativistic+ (Kept up with Red's Pokemon) | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ (Comparable to other Gym Leaders) | Massively FTL+ Lifting Strength: At least Class 10 | At least Class 50 | Class 100 | Class 100 | At least Class G | At least Class G | At least Class G. Class Z via telekinesis for Mewtwo Striking Strength: Street Class | Mountain Class | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Planet Class, likely Solar System Class Durability: Street level | Mountain level | At least Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ | At least Mountain level+ | At least Large Mountain level | At least Planet level, likely Solar System level Stamina: High. | Very high for his Pokémon. | Extremely high for Mewtwo. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, Up to Planetary with Mewtwo. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs | His Pokémon have "hold items". | Smooth Rock (For Dugtrio), Mewtwonite X or Mewtwonite Y (Which allows Mewtwo to Mega Evolve) Intelligence: Gifted (He can lead a criminal organization and a gym at the same time and is an experienced Pokémon battler) | Up to Extraordinary Genius with Mewtwo. Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses. | Varies on the Pokémon. Most of them are weak to Water, Grass, Ground and Fighting-type attacks. | Mewtwo/Mega Mewtwo Y is weak to Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves, Mega Mewtwo X is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy Type moves. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the Pokémon he has and the moves they can learn. Key: By Himself | Pokèmon Team (Rocket Hideout) | Pokèmon Team (Silph Co.) | Pokèmon Team (Viridian Gym) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 2) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 5) | Pokèmon Team (Gen 7) Pokémon Teams Fire Red/Leaf Green/Let's Go! Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn, The Spikes Pokémon. 051Dugtrio.png|Dugtrio, The Mole Pokémon. Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen, The Drill Pokémon. Nidoking.png|Nidoking, The Drill Pokémon. Rhyhorn.png|Rhyhorn, The Spikes Pokémon. Rhydon.png|Rhydon, The Drill Pokémon. Heart Gold/Soul Silver Nidoking.png|Nidoking, The Drill Pokémon. 430Honchkrow.png|Honchkrow, The Big Boss Pokémon. Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen, The Drill Pokémon. 115Kangaskhan.png|Kangaskhan, The Parent Pokémon. Black/White 2 464Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon. Hold Item: Liechi Berry 600px-076Golem.png|Golem, The Megaton Pokémon. Hold Item: Rindo Berry Nidoking.png|Nidoking, The Drill Pokémon. Hold Item: Shuca Berry 105Marowak.png|Marowak, The Bone Keeper Pokémon. Hold Item: Yache Berry 028Sandslash.png|Sandslash, The Mouse Pokémon. Hold Item: Salac Berry Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen, The Drill Pokémon. Hold Item: Passho Berry Ultra Sun/Moon 051Dugtrio.png|Dugtrio, The Mole Pokémon. Hold Item: Smooth Rock Nidoqueen.png|Nidoqueen, The Drill Pokémon. Nidoking.png|Nidoking, The Drill Pokémon. 464Rhyperior.png|Rhyperior, The Drill Pokémon. Mewtwo.png|Mewtwo, The Genetic Pokémon. Hold Item: Mewtwonite X or Mewtwonite Y Gallery GiovGif.gif giovannihbs0k.gif tumblr_oeos71Todi1s87y5ho1_500.gif Let's Go!_Giovanni_b.png|Giovanni in Pokémon Let's Go! P/E. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Nintendo Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Summoners Category:Gym Leaders Category:Anime Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Adults Category:Leaders Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Earth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Poison Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Absorption Users Category:Sand Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Flight Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Geniuses Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Petrification Users Category:Elasticity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4